originalcharacterstoragefandomcom-20200215-history
A Starter's Guide to the Original Character Storage Wiki
Welcome to the Original Character Storage Wiki! This is a guidebook for users who are new - whether they just joined, whether they're new Character Workers, whether they're new admins - the possibilities are endless! New User=First of all, welcome to this wiki. This is just a database of many OCs, meaning original characters, used for role-plays. Learning the Ropes A good way to start would be learning about OCs if you already don't. An OC is an original character made by a user most often used in roleplays. Roleplays are usually played out on a forum where many users contribute to a single fictional story. There are a few terms used in this wiki. They're pretty important, so it's best if you check out these pages: *Levels *Character Workers (CWs) Rules and Instructions There aren't many rules in this wiki (yay!), but there are some you need to follow so that every user has an awesome time. Here they are: #Mild swearing (such as crap) is tolerated, but extreme swearing (such as using the F-word) is prohibited as they can be offensive to other users. #Please do not be rude to other users. If you have an argument, please solve it by yourselves and do not drag the admins or this wiki into it. #When making a character, try to follow the instructions exactly. Otherwise your character may get lost and will never be approved. #Troll characters are strictly prohibited. #Vandalising this wiki will result in a ban. The time will vary depending on the crime. #If you're ever confused, always ask an admin. They'll help you every time. So follow these simple rules for you to enjoy this wiki! Making a Character To make a character, simply for your character. Select any layout. When you start a page, there'll be a box at the top looking like this: Click to create a new Character page. Click on Character and a template will load for you to use. Fill out everything in the form, but please leave Character Level blank! And do not delete any category or the template at the top! Soon after you make a character, a CW will check it and approve it. If it's not approved, the CW will send you a message, telling you the problems to fix. You and your CW can work together to fix your character, and eventually having it reach Level 5! Always remember there are lots of other users here. You can go on the and post a message for anything, even just a simple, "Hello!" So that's the basic things you need to know about the OCSW. If you have any question, ask an admin. Have fun roleplaying! |-|New Character Worker=First off, congratulations on becoming a CW, and even better if you were offered to be one! Just a little reminder of what CWs are: Character Workers help improve users' characters. All CWs are rollbacks or higher, so that it's easier to work on characters. When you're a CW, there'll be a tag put beside your name titled, "CHARACTER WORKER". Rules #Never ever abuse your rollback+ rights. Doing so may result in demotion. #Always be kind to the user you're explaining things to. #Always be patient with the user. #Make sure to work on characters regularly, otherwise you may be a subject to demotion. Working on Characters Now that you're a CW, you need to work on characters. By not doing so you may be demoted from your CW rights. Steps #To start working on completely unchecked and unapproved characters, go to the Unapproved category and click on any character. #Your first task is to grammar-check and spell-check everything and fix it. After that, read through the character, making mental notes to yourself on what could be improved. #If the character is ready to be approved, remove the tag and replace it with . Then, remove Unapproved from the categories. #Decide what Level the character should be. For normal but completed characters, it is usually Level 1. For a little more detailed characters, it should be Level 2. For very detailed characters, Level 3. It is rare that a character reached Level 3 on the first edit. (Unapproved characters should be marked as Level 0.) Once decided, put it in the Character Level section. #Add the categories, Character, Level '' and '''s Characters. (If the character is Level 0, add none of the tags and instead write Unapproved.) Discussing the Character with the User Most of the time, characters have problems - whether they're approved or not. It's best (and necessary) to discuss it with the creator of the character. #Go to the creator's message wall. Type a message titled, "Improving ". #Use the template (information on this template is explained here). #Information on what to improve will be mentioned later. #Post the message. Deciding Characters, their Levels and their Problems #Deciding the Level of characters has been mentioned before. #If a user leaves any space (excluding Character Level) blank, then it is should be unapproved. This must be discussed with the character. #If a user adds a "To be continued" to any space, it is acceptable and should be approved. #Usually, detailed backstories earn the character (at the minimum) Level 2. #"Troll characters" are to be deleted immediately and the user who created it must be reported at once. #Once you start approving a character, you (and the user who created them) are responsible of having it reach Level 5. Once the character reaches Level 5, they are no longer your responsibility. So now that you know the basics of working on characters, you should start working on one! Simply go to Unapproved and you know the rest. |-|New Bureaucrat/Admin=WIP. Category:Non-character page